The Story Of James And Natalia
by Da Girl That Ships WinterWidow
Summary: You asked for it! (No you didn't) So you got it! (I'm sorry) I, James Buchanan Barnes present to you, The Story Of Me And The Love Of My Life. This story is totally worth reading and totally not corny. (I'm lying) I will update daily so you don't get bored! (Just because I set an alarm to remind me I need to update every day doesn't mean I'll do it.)


"Natasha, kitten, no it's not like that. No stop. Shush. Be quiet you know thats not true. I don't love pancakes more than you, if thats what you're worried about. Oh okay. I just thought that was the case...No? Okay. Bye. Love you too. Bye. Bye. Natalia stop talking. Goodbye. Natalia...Natasha. Stop. Please. I just want to eat. No not pancakes, its lunch. I have _never_ eaten pancakes for lunch, liar. Natalia, I miss you too. My food is getting cold. I love you too. Bye. Goodbye...Natasha, _please_...Bye."

"'Kitten'?" Steve question, checking on his childhood pal.

Oh shit. _"_ It's just a, uh, pet name. You know?"

"Natasha doesn't like pet names though. She's punched Tony in the gut for that."

Shit shit shit."Um, I was just trying to, uh-"

"Hey guys, you coming to eat?" The bird dude asked. (The one with arrows)

"Yeah," I responded.

"You told her you loved her..." My old pal said under his breath.

 ** _Ok...let's rewind like all the way._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"I know because I've been through that before..."

 **Okay, thats better. Before I start, I want you to know what this story is about. Natalia and I's relationship. It's simple and extremely corny but you wanted me to tell you so, your fault. Now my memory is a bit foggy so I'm going to start from the part that I remember in the most detail. Right after Steve and the rest of the Avengers took me in. If I remember anything that is relative to the story I'll share. Also...I know, I know I should start telling the story but let me give some warnings really quick.**

 **How the hell do I do this? Ok just uh...** ** _WARNING._** ** _#1 Strong Language. #2 Clearly, This Story Is A WinterWidow (BuckyNat) So If You Don't Ship WinterWidow Entirely With Every Fiber Of Your Being Get The Hell Out Of Here Or I Will Find You And Choke You With My Badass Metal Arm (Natalia said it was badass ;3) #3 There May Or May Not Be Some...*Whispers seductively* Lemons._**

 ** _You've been warned._** **(I'm sorry for that last warning)**

 **I know this is the worst fucking start to a story but, for those of you who actually ship WinterWidow with everything you have and didn't just move on and ignore that warning because you wanted me to come to your house (Yes, I'm watching you.), then you'll stick around. For those of you who want a story right the fuck now, give me a second for a damn intro ok? Thanks...god damn.**

 **Now...let's begin, shall we?**

"James, you're not going to be accepted right away, especially by Tony, but they will warm up to you. Trust me, I know," My little kitten told me, reassuringly. (Kinky, I know. I'm sorry.)

" _How_ would you know exactly?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've been through what you've been through. Maybe not to the same extent but I have. My mind's been wiped, I've been tortured, killed," Natalia told me, trying to get me to open up. (Only because Steve wanted her to do so. She didn't want me to open up, she's scared of love. I'm sorry, I need help. I'll stop)

I didn't know what to say. What do you say at a time like this? (To a girl with a hot ass body like that. I know I said I'd stop like 2 seconds ago but, I lied. Nat's going to kill me if she ever reads this. Sorry, Nat!) Thank god I didn't need to say anything, Steve came in to collect what he thought belonged to him. (Me btw if you didn't get that.)

 **Speaking of Nat I got to go. She's a bit needy. I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow. Reviews are much enjoyed. (Unless You Ship Romanogers Or IronWidow Or Anything That Involves My Natalia Without Me. You Guys Can Leave Right Now.)**

 **Anyway, before I get my ass beat, later!**


End file.
